Miss Hero 2 Miss Fabulous
by VeelaChic
Summary: Raven thought that The Miss. Hero Pageant was behind her now. But now some magazine show's up with her contract and now she has to become for one month a...super model? Sequel to Miss. Hero BBRae CyBee RobStar
1. Fab Magazine

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

If you liked _Miss. Hero_ then you'll like _Miss. Fabulous_. You should read _Miss. Hero_ first though.

It had been 1 month since Raven and Star had participated in the Miss. Hero pageant and everything seemed to go on very well. Raven and Beast Boy were cuddled up together watching TV, and Star and Robin were making pudding, and Cyborg was on the phone with his new girl friend Bumble Bee.

"Ok I'll call you later baby." said Cyborg before hanging up.

Suddenly the door to Titans tower burst open revealing 2 man and a women.

"YO! What are ya'll doing in the tower? You better get out before I bust your butt!" yelled Cyborg.

The group in the door way walked in. One of the men was on his cellular phone and was wearing a black suit with an open light purple shirt. The other man wore a sleeved shirt with a tee shirt on top that read 'Fab Magazine' and had on dark sunglasses and the girl who looked like the first man's assistant had silver hair and an ice blue suit. She looked at her two brunette colleagues and then to Raven.

The man on his cell turned it off and waltzed up to Raven and shook her hand. "Oh Miss. Hero pleased to meet you this is my assistant Ice and the photographer of 'Fab Magazine' Mr. Mika Star. And I am Rex Hale. Of course you already know why we're here."

"Excuse me," said Raven standing up, "I'm sure I do not know why you barraged into our house." She was obviously close to blowing them up.

"Well of course who is the person who signed you up for the Miss. Hero pageant?"

Beast Boy started t sink down in his seat.

"Well Beast Boy what is he talking about?" asked Rae but before anyone could answer Rex pulled out Raven's contract with Miss. Hero.

"Well yeah," began the goth girl, "It says I have to be present at next year's show, so?"

"Look closer." said Rex pulling out a magnifier glass.

"This year's Miss. Hero must model for 1 month AT 'FAB MAGAZINE'!" she screamed as she read the fine print.

"Honestly Rae I didn't know1" said Beast Boy in his defense.

"I know because I need a magnifier glass to see It." she agreed. "But do I …"

"…Have to." said Mika finishing her sentence, "Yes because you signed it." He was right she did.

REVIEWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. You Shall Be A Star

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Raven looked at Rex and shot a glare. "I modeled once at the pageant and I REFUSE to do it again!"

"But babe you ain't got a choice."

"This is not happening..." she muttered to herself.

"Sorry Rae but," Beast Boy showing her the contract, "it's legit."

"So doll," said Mika,"we're going to come by around 8ish tomorrow."

He gave a wink. She rolled her eyes. And the bunch left.

"Oh dear friend you shall be a super star!" said Starfire grinning.

"Great…" said Rae.

Raven walked to her room and sat on her bed. She gazed at her Miss. Hero crown and remembered her and Beast Boy's first kiss. She sighed and looked in her wardrobe at the dress she wore and gave a slight sigh. She knew she did like to wear it that night. But she only did a little. Raven laughed out loud at her thoughts. She fell down on her bead and gazed at a picture Beast Boy had taken of her at the pageant.

She grimaced remembering the swimsuits. She began to...Just for practice start to pose in her mirror pretending she was in front of a camera. She stopped and stared at herself. _What the h-e double hockey stick (I shall not curse) was she doing? She doesn't and will never like this…But still. It was SO FUN! Wait no!! Curses, this can not be happening. I'm a goth...I'm a goth…_ She told herself over and over in her head.

She want o her door and down to the kitchen only to get some herbal tea to calm he nerves. Beast Boy walked up to her.

"So Rae are you excited."

"No."

"Not even just a little bit?"

"No."

"Come on you know you'll love it and you know you look great in photos."

She smiled and gave him a usual kiss on the cheek. "But of course." She smiled got her tea and went down the hall laughing at herself.


	3. Talk With Star

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen titans.

Read it please!!!!!!!

Raven awoke the next morning to find an entire modeling set in the TV Room. She sighed and got her herbal tea.

Ice approached her and handed her a schedule. "You have a 9 o'clock shoot for the magazine, and a 10 o'clock brunch, and a 12 o'clock shoot for the magazine again. Ok?"

"Whatever." said Rae in her usual monotone. She walked over to find Beast Boy pigging out on donuts at the food stand. "Beast Boy do I have to?" she asked leaning against him.

"Sorry Rae but you did sign it." He said putting his arm around her.

"This isn't fair." off to find Starfire.

"Star?" she called from the outside of Star's door.

"Yes friend come in?"

"How are you?"

"Just fine, friend."

"Star can we talk?"

"Surely does something trouble Raven?"

"Well it's just that I don't feel like half the world seeing me in colorful out fits."

"You do not like color?" asked a confused Star.

"No, I just have worked too long and hard to give up me being a goth to blow it all on one stupid magazine."

"Well friend try to make this a happy experience then."

"I guess you're right… as usual."

"Of course dear friend now you must go out there and strut you stuuf."

"Huh?"

"I correct, yes?"

"Yeah Star except... Never mind."

"See you out there!"

"Yeah ok."

This was going to be along day.

REVIEW MY COOL STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Kyle Thunder

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Raven got changed into the outfit she would be wearing for her first shoot. It was a lavender one sleeved top and a school girl dark purple skirt. She walked onto the set and in front of a white background and waited for her directions.

"Alright doll…" said Mika getting his camera ready.

"My name is Raven."

"Actually our magazine thought about calling you 'Fab Magazine's' Miss. Fabulous."

"Whatever."

"Alright now pose…wait. WERE IS MY FAN? I DISTINCLY ASKED FOR A FAN!"

Some prop people brought up a fan and set it up in font fo Raven which blew around her hair.

"Alright now pose!"

Raven began to pose until she got tired and her time was up. Ice handed her a water bottle.

"Alright now you have brunch with someone Rex has set up for you and if you wish your friends to meet."

"What ever."

Raven called her friend to you the TV room and they got into stretch limo and off to an expensive café. They got out and went I to see a man who was REALLY cute and was wearing black and had dark blonde hair and a million dollar smile.

"Miss. Fabulous meets Kyle Thunder."

"_It's Kyle Thunder…" _came a musical echo.

All the Titans looked around to see were the music came from but just shrugged it off.

Kyle took Raven's hand and kissed it. "Fabulous."

'Oh no cheesy pick up lines' thought Raven. She turned and saw Beast Boy glaring at the new comer.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Thunder."

"_It's Kyle Thunder…" _the echo sounded again.

The Titans looked around but Kyle and Rex seemed not to notice.

"Please call me Kyle." he said checking her out.

Raven wanted to blow him up here on the spot.

"_It's Kyle Thunder…"_

"Ok please tell me someone else heard that." said BB.


	5. Tall Tales and Tabloids

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

The Titans sat down with Kyle Thunder and Rex.

"Well Miss. Fabulous…" began Rex.

"Just call me Raven." said Raven gritting her teeth.

"…As I said Miss. Fabulous Kyle…"

"_It's Kyle Thunder…" came the musical echo once more. _

"…has agreed to pose with you for the new edition for our 'Fabulous Formal' collection."

"Um…why?"

"Because Kyle…"

"_It's Kyle Thunder."_

"…has starred in many movies such as 'Don't Hate Me Because I'm Beautiful', 'Hunk of Man', and 'What a Guy'."

"I'm sensing a theme here." muttered Beast Boy under his breath.

"He will draw many people to subscribe…" but he was interrupted by a shriek from the male star.

"YOU EXPECT ME TO GET UP AND GET MYSELF SUGAR! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I'M TOO HOT AND BEAUTIFUL TO GET UP!"

Raven rolled her eyes. She knew his type all brawn and no brain.

"I'm so…sor…sorry…Mr. Thunder…" stuttered the waiter.

"_It's Kyle Thunder…" _

"Yeah…well…you should be."

The brunch went by slowly it was mostly Rex explaining that the male star would be joining raven in the formal edition.

They walked out of the café and the Titans made there way to the tower.

The next morning Raven heard a knock on her door. It was Beast Boy and he looked pretty upset and angry. He shoved the front page of the news paper at her. There was a picture of when Kyle kissed her hand. The title read:

"**Miss. Fabulous and Kyle Thunder Share a Covers. But Are They Lovers?"**

"WHAT!" shrieked Raven.

YUP! Another CLIFFY! REVIEW!


	6. Love and Journalism

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Raven gawked at the news paper she had in her hand.

"WHAT!" she screamed again.

"Doll, it's time for Miss. Fabulous to get into her fabulous wardrobe." said Rex strutting in through the main doors.

Raven flew over to him filled with rage, "EXPLAIN WHAT THIS IS!"

"Oh," he gave off a sigh, "I see you saw the front page."

"Why do they think I'm going out with him!"

"Well meeting him must have caused a stir with the press. Oh well all is fair in love and journalism."

"WHAT!"

"C'mon babe it's almost time for the 'Fun is Fabulous' shoot."

"Grr…you're going to regret this Rex."

"Yeah whatever babe."

Raven got changed into a dark blue sundress and posed for the camera trying to think of ways to break it in the process.

After the shoot Raven sat on the couch drinking herbal tea.

"Hey…" Beast Boy said plopping down next to Raven.

She glanced at him, "Hi Beast Boy."

He saw she was really angry about what the press had said about her. "Listen Rae you're strong you can pull through this. Who cares what the presses say? Their like the weather people…no one believe them."

She let a laugh slip out. "Thanks BB."

"You're welcome Rae." he kissed her on the forehead and put his arm around her.

"Besides I am WAY better looking than that Kyle guy anyway."

"_It's Kyle Thunder…."_

She rolled her eyes and smiled again.

"Of course."

"Fabulous."

Raven nudged him in the ribs. "I can't believe he wasn't too fazed though. Rex I mean."

He lifted an eye brow, "You don't think he had anything to do with it do you?"

"You know what Beast Boy…I'll have to ask him that."


	7. I Own You

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Rae had asked for Rex to meet her an hour earlier than the shoot started that day.

Raven woke up combed her hair and walked to the TV room to wait for Rex. About 15 minutes later he arrived.

"So Miss. Fabulous what seems to be the problem?" he asked sounding very pompous as he did so.

"What seems to be the problem? Hmm...Let's think… oh yes maybe the problem is that the tabloids thinking I'm going out with Kyle Thunder!" screamed Raven in rage.

"_It's Kyle Thunder…" came the musical echo once more. _

Raven ignored it giving Rex one of her death glares.

He glared back, "Oh I get it…you think I was in on it?"

"Who else could have known to write that piece of crap you call an article."

"What does it matter anyway? Any publicity is good publicity."

"Says who?"

"Says me that's who."

"Listen Rex I want my picture out the paper and this rumor demolished."

"Oh really?"

"Or else I will be forced to send you to another dimension."

"You forget Miss. Fabulous you signed a contract so for the next month… I own you."

"You don't OWN me nobody OWNS me."

"Well apparently I do."

"AND IF I REFUSE TO DO ANYMORE SHOOTS!"

"Then I will have the press on you and your beloved boyfriend like a pack of hungry dogs?"

She gasped.

"Listen Miss. Fabulous lets just put this conversation behind us? Shall we?"

She glared. "Whatever."

She ran to her room in tears. She ran and smacked straight in to Beast Boy and flung her arms around him. "Oh Beast Boy," she sobbed, "What am I going to do?"

"Shh...Rae …we'll think of something."


	8. Myles Lightning

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

The next day Raven showed up at the formal photo shoot that was to be taken with Ky…I mean you know who.

Raven was wearing a light purple evening gown with a purple rose corsage and Kyle….

"_It's Kyle Thunder…" _

…was wearing a black tux with a purple rose in the small pocket on his jacket.

Raven very stubbornly agreed to let him put his arm around her for the photo shoot.

After the shoot Raven pulled him aside.

"Listen Kyle…" she said angrily.

"_It's Kyle Thunder…" _

"I know you had something to do with the tabloids."

"What! Miss. Fabulous I would never do that."

"Oh yeah? You fit the part. Big time actor with a pretty face and big ego..."

He held up his hand to stop her. "Miss. Fabulous I am already involved with my girlfriend Myles Lightning…"

"_She's Myles Lightning…" came a girly echo. _

"…and also," he continued, "I don't even bother to read the paper."

"So your saying you have no idea who did it?"

"Yes I have no idea."

"Do you mind if I could talk with your friend Myles?"

"_She's Myles Lightning…" _

"Sure no problem Miss. Fabulous what ever it takes to stop this mess."

"Thanks."

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy shouted running up to her. "I found something you HAVE to see pronto."

_**How was that? I know it was hsort but I have more ideas.**_


	9. Found Out

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

"Rae you have to look at this!" screamed Beast Boy.

"What's up Beast Boy?" she asked confused.

Kyle came running into the room….

"**It's Kyle Thunder…." **

….to see what the commotion was about.

"Raven look at what Cy did! He magnified the picture of Kyle…." began BB.

"**It's Kyle Thunder…." **

"….kissing your hand and look!"

Raven looked at the picture and in Kyle's eyes….

"**It's Kyle Thunder…." **

….was a reflection of Mika snapping a picture of the two.

"Mika…" muttered Raven.

"Oh no Myles reads the paper!" exclaimed Kyle.

"**She's Myles Lightening…" **

"**He's Kyle Thunder…"**

"MIKA!" screamed Raven running out of the room.

She ran through the halls looking for the photographer. She looked around the donut table and sure enough there was Mika snacking on jelly filled pastries.

"Oh Miss. Fabulous how can I assist you?" he asked.

Raven shoved the magnified picture in his face and pointed out the reflection.

Mika glared at her, "So you figured me out figured me out, eh? All your problems are over is that it? Well that newspaper has already been shipped all around Jump City. What are you going to do about it?"

Raven flipped out her communicator, "I could always call Rex?"

"So I lose my job big whoop. You're still ruined."

"What do care so much about ruining my reputation and putting me with Kyle?"

"**It's Kyle Thunder…." **

"Because everyone loves you titans don't they? Oh yes you save the world and get lots of thanks!"

"So? What's wrong with saving people?"

"Nothing unless you save people who didn't want to be saved!"

"Excuse me?"

"One day I went into Rex's office to talk about a raise and was turned down. I was so miserable so I decided to jump out a window so I'd never be disappointed again! But who should fly around but you Miss. Raven flying around and stops me from dying!"

"And that's bad because?"

"Because I never asked you to!"

"Robin."

"Yes?" asked Robin.

"Get the police on the phone."

"Sure."

"Sorry Mika…your found out."

"And I would have gotten away with it too if it wasn't for you meddling titans and Kyle…"

"**It's Kyle Thunder…"**

**Sorry my computer got screwed and I couldn't italicize Kyle's theme music! Review! **


	10. Truly Fabulous

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

_**Ok here we go the long awaited chapter! MAKE SURE YOU LOOK AT THE BOTTOM AFTER YOU READ THE CHAPTER FOR SOME IMPORTANT NEWS! **_

Well… that was that. Mika was caught and taken away by the police. The next day Raven, Kyle…..

"_It's Kyle Thunder…" _

…, Beast Boy, Robin, Starfire (Because she was Miss. Charisma), and Myles….

"_She's Myles Lightening…." _

…posed for the very last issue of 'Fab Magazine' called 'Truly Fabulous' They all posed together. Kyle…

"_He's Kyle Thunder…" _

….posed in a silver tuxedo (which strangely worked for him) with his arm around Myles…

"_She's Myles Lightening…" _

…who has long brown hear with gray eyes was wearing a long pink dress. Star was wearing a short lime green dress. Robin (who in the picture had his arms around her waist and was resting his head on her shoulder) was wearing a white tux. Raven was wearing a long dark purple dress. Beast Boy (who in the picture had her in his arms) was wearing black tux.

Inside the magazine was an article explaining that Kyle Thunder…

"_He's Kyle Thunder…"_

…was indeed not Raven's boyfriend and explained how Mika Star would currently be spending the rest of his day's in the Jump City Prison.

The shoot ended and they all were sitting on the large blue sofa. Raven was cuddled (awww) against Beast Boy. Star and Robin had fallen asleep and Kyle…

"_He's Kyle Thunder…" _

…and Myles…

"_She's Myles Lightening…" _

…had left.

"Beast Boy." said Raven.

"Yeah Rae?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For everything for sticking through this whole modeling thing with me."

"No problem Rae."

"Yeah. And you'll never ever have to see Kyle…"

"_He's Kyle Thunder…"_

"…again until the next Miss. Hero pageant."

"Aww darn," said Beast Boy sarcastically snapping his fingers, "I guess I'll just have to manage.

Raven laughed out loud nearly cracking the window, "Oh and Beast Boy…"

"Love ya."

"I love you too Rae."

THE END!

_**I know I know sad it's over right….I smell Miss. Hero 3! **_

_**OK IMPORTANT NEWS! **_

_**I need help with names for Miss. Hero 3! The title I mean. **_

_**PLEAZZZZZ review my new stories 'Coolest School' and my personal favorite 'A Way Back" PLEAZZ! It would make me smile : ) **_

_**If you read 'Titans Very Merry Future" I am pleased to say I will Finally get the chapter out to you thanks to a select few of reviewers I used ideas from.**_

_**IMPORTANT NEWS! BELOW! **_

_**If you would like to have a character in the school in 'Coolest School' please when you review tell me the following info (all guys and girls will be used even though it's an all girls school I'll use guys as dates for girls) **_

**_Info- Name, Age, Grade (None of this has to be your actual grade or name or age or stuff if you don't want it to be you), Hair, Eyes, a bit of your Personality. _**

_**Thanks All Pleaz review!**_


End file.
